I am Iron Man Or not
by Something Written
Summary: Meet Hannah Stark, genius, superhero, and the anti-social daughter of Iron Man When she makes the mistake of using sarcasm to talk to Jarvis, she alerts the entire Justice League. Deciding she should not go unsupervised, she is placed on the team RobinXOc
1. Elders

I am Iron Man!

Ok, maybe not exactly "Iron Man," but I'm pretty close anyways. I mean, I don't use a full suit of armor and I'm not a man - technically not a woman yet ether. But "Iron girl" doesn't really sound _right _you know? And I can't go around beating up baddies and yelling, "I am Hanna Stark, Iron Man's protégé!" That just makes me sound like an idolizing little kid who runs around in an Iron Man costume. Currently, the actual idolizing idiot is trying to hit the Crimson Dynamo with. His. Fists. How? How can a kid be so stupid?

Let me elaborate for you a little. My name is Hanna Stark, Anthony – or Tony- Stark is my father. He's not the greatest parental figure, but I-we get by. I'm a genius, not on the same level as my dad but I have made my own additions to Stark Enterprises, not to mention starting my own super hero gig. I don't wear a mask or anything, but I developed contacts that have quite a bit of tech built in. I don't have to wear a mask or anything because most of the world doesn't know I exist. Heck, half the time my _dad _forgets about me. I wear a base layer that monitors my vital systems and connects me to Jen, MY artificial intelligence. Over that I wear a chest plate and gloves, mine are dark grey. I have completed all my courses online up to grade nine, so my "proper schooling" is up to the average level.

"Hey Dynamo!" I ran over to the extremely destructive machine, "why don't you pick on someone your own size." Brilliant Hannah. You a tiny girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing barely any armor, _you _are telling this huge piece of junk that you are the same size. I really need to work on my lines. Despite that amazing dose of logic I still started my attack on the Crimson Dynamo. Now let me get something straight, I am not a match for my dad's enemies, that much has been pounded into my brain by my father. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop me from trying.

Unfortunately for me because nothing I did seemed to have an effect. "Jen, put Jarvis into connection." I dodged to the side to avoid another attack.

"Hello Hanna. Can I be of assistance?"

"Yeah can you- hang on a sec." I ran over to shield the costume wearing kid from a bullet. "Tell Tony to get over here, A.S.A.P."

"Your father has not been in contact with me since his encounter with another of his adversaries." I swallowed.

"Jarvis, when did he disappear?" Crap, if dad was MIA I was royally screwed.

"Contact was disengaged at about two AM this morning."

"What? Why wasn't anyone notified? Didn't you alert anyone?"

"Twenty four hours is the minimum time to notify a missing person."

"Well, when it comes to dad- never mind. Can you send for help? I kind of have a problem here." I shot at the Dynamo again, to no avail.

"Who should I notify miss Hannah?"

"I don't know! Call the whole Justice League if you have to! I need help."

Silence

"Jarvis?" I asked tentatively.

"The Justice League has been notified."

Oh boy.

"Do you have a mission for us?" The eager yellow clad fifteen year old seemed to not have noticed me. He looked one red bull away from bouncing off the walls like a neon bouncy ball. Next to him was a girl in a green arrow type costume, a girl who was green herself, a boy in red and another with the superman symbol on his shirt.

"No"

"But it's been wee-"

"This is Hanna, daughter of Iron Man." Batman stood aside to reveal me standing there, arms crossed. They stared at me. It was kind of awkward actually, having them just….stare.

"Hey I'm Wally, you might of heard of me. Kid Flash. Kind of a big deal but I don't let it go to my head." He had jumped right in my face, taking my hands.

"Right, because _you're_ the definition of humility." The sarcastic remark came from a girl who introduced herself as Artimis. "This is M'gann, Robin, and Conner, she's miss Martian and he's Super boy."

"Hanna will be staying here at Mount Justice until she is able to return home." He turned to leave.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm going to be baby sat?" I have lived most of my life by myself, sure I had Jarvis to look over me, but I don't need this now. I should be out there, looking for my dad, not here with a bunch of sidekicks.

He glared at me, reminding me all too well of his quiet wrath when he first spoke. "You called the entire Justice League to help you, yes, you need a baby sitter. Something Tony seemed to overlook."

"It was a technical difficulty, I didn't-" I stopped. He had left already.

"A tech malfunction?" Robin asked, interested.

"Apparently the one language computers can't understand is sarcasm," I said drily.

SOMETHING WEIRD IS HAPPENING TO MY FORMAT! SO, TO SHOW IT'S ME I'M USING CAPS. Or not, just cuz thats annoying to look at. my first Superhero story, and If I get something wrong with Iron man I'll try to change it, unless it screws the whole thing up. Smiles, 


	2. Get it right

**First things first, in the last chapter I didn't really explain things too well. **

**1. Hannah is kind of the neglected rich kid who thinks too highly of their abilities. **

**2. There will be some (very little, but still) WallyXArtimis and M'gannXConner. **

**3. I'm sorry for forgetting Kaldur!**

"I don't understand why I can't just stay at my house," I complained, more to myself than the teens around me. "This room sucks," the room wasn't actually half bad, pretty decent by most teen's standards. My standards are above average – thank god – and the orange walls, though having a rebellious appeal, did not even have a touch screen.

"While you are part of the team, Batman said for us to keep an eye on you," the Atlantian said calmly. "The best way to do that is if you stay here." I grumbled, but knew there was no way to win that argument. It was Batman who wanted me here, and no one, least of all me, was going to argue. The team had introduced me to their team leader, Kaldur. He had been away on a solo mission, something that irritated the other members. I sighed as they left my new – new most definitely not meaning better – room.

"Lets get to work Jen," I whispered. We quickly managed to turn my dull room into acceptable headquarters for a futurist like myself. I had brought with me my most important tech and placed it in my room. I hooked Jen up to the system and finally – placed a huge screen on my wall. "Much better."

I walked down to the kitchen, M'gann was making supper. I leaned on the counter languidly, "smells good."

"Thanks, it's a soup Wally recommended I make," she smiled happily, "would you like to help?" Now, I've never actually made a meal, Jen takes care of my food, but it's cooking, how hard can it be? I smiled back at her.

"Sure."

Ok, so maybe cooking is harder than I anticipated, but how was I supposed to know that you have to watch the food? If ovens turned off when the food was done, people would be spared burnt soup. And that whole "amazing food is invented when you do something wrong" theory, well it's dead wrong. To say I messed up the cooking thing would be an understatement, to say the soup resembled a horrific green and orange mound of gunk would be – well a statement. After my kitchen disaster, M'gann told me, in a shocked voice, that my help would not be needed.

I decided to wait in my room, nothing against Conner, but he's a little odd. I lay down on my bed and brought out my screen. "Jen, bring up music playlist eleven."

Music started to play, I closed my eyes and drifted off

_Look at this photograph _

_Every time I do it makes me laugh _

_How did our eyes get so red? _

_What the hell is on Joey's head?_

"Ha! You look like an idiot in this one!"

"Thanks, just what I needed to hear." I glared at Sam. He just laughed again and messed up my hair.

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

"I'm going miss this place." I stared at the old building.

"Why? It's _my _house. And it's nothing compared to what you're used to."

"I spend half my time with you here though."

_This is where I went to school _

_Half the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_Must of done it half a dozen times_

"You're leaving? But what about school? About everything?"

"It's not like you go to my school. Besides, they don't really like me."

"So you're just….Leaving me?"

"Well, you're the only important thing I'm leaving"

_I wonder if it's too late- HANNAH!_

I let out a yell when my butt collided with the floor. "Wha-?" I looked up at Conner fuming above me. He had given up shaking me and had simply pushed me out of bed.

"M'gann said to tell you dinner's ready."

**_SORRY! It's really short, but for this story I feel like I need a bit of time to establish the way she interacts with everyone. So the next one or two stories are going to be shorter than usual. BTW The song is a Nickelback you have any questions, just ask!_****__**

**__** **__**


	3. Kick her when she's down

"Target A moving towards warehouse B. Over."

"Target B still in position, do not make any unnecessary advances. I repeat, no unnecessary advances, that means you Wally."

I snickered as Wally's less than subtle complaints were broadcasted through to my group. Aqua-lad motioned us forward. We had split up; Me, Robin, and Aqua-lad on one team, Wally, Artimis, M'gann, and Conner on the other. I scanned the rich fauna around the open clearing, "two guards on the left and another three on the right."

It was a simple job really: find the source of the technology that kept screwing up the Justice leagues computer system. It was pretty funny at the time. I mean it's one of the best pieces of technology –the great Batman'sno less-and yet someone was able to screw with it. The look on Batman's face. Priceless.

So, using the greatest detectives amazing deductive skills - That would be finding someone who _might _know something, then hanging them upside down over a long drop until they say something – we had found a small organization connected to illegal music and document downloading.

It has to be the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. Illegal music and-

This is so pathetic it's not even funny. But still, a mission is a mission is a mission. Or so I've been told.

"So are we just gonna stand here and wait or what?" Wally had broken in on the other side. I heard a familiar thwack, indicating that Artimis had once again intervened. My smirk returned. Those two were so made for each other. They just didn't know it yet. Or didn't want to admit it.

Kal rested a weary hand on his head, "its an infiltration mission Wally, we cant let them know we're here."

"Yeah, and when does that ever work out?"

"Maybe if you didn't have such a loud mouth," Artimis hissed.

I laughed, just like a frigging married couple.

…..

"_Shit!, _guys, we might have a problem on our hands!" I yelled, having turned the corner to see a room of huge, strong, sweaty, men. "Uh, hi?" I smiled weakly.

They blinked at me.

"Smooth." Robin popped in the door frame.

I muttered a brief "Shut up," before he threw something in the middle of the thugs, and it started laughing and emitting smoke.

We turned the corner as alarms screamed out in three other areas simultaneously. I groaned. Well, it looked like Wally was right; Stealth was not this teams strong point.

"Here, Hannah, Robin." Both myself and Robin started as an arm reached out of the wall and pulled us though.

Being the graceful person I am, I fell flat on my butt in front of Kal, and M'gann.

I looked around, we were in a lab of sorts.

I looked at the parts lying around.

That build…

Rob rushed over to the large computer, immediately starting to hack into the system.

That coding,

That layout,

Rob said something. I didn't hear. I was looking at-

That logo,

My mouth fell open.

"I know, I know, but I can't seem to figure out what the-"

"Let me try," my voice sounded strangely soft to my ears.

"I'm just as, if not more, capable than you, Hannah." I pushed him away.

And sure enough, within a matter of seconds...

"Got it," the screen flickered and something appeared. They were using a scrambling signal to confuse Batman's tech.

I smirked, "sorry Rob, looks like the Bat's technology is no match for Starks…."

Robin opened his mouth angrily, "this is Stark technology?" Kal interrupted, sensing an argument.

"Yeah, I don't know how they got this stuff though, It's not something Tony would just….give away." He nodded.

"We're done here then." Kal turned, "M'gann, could you tell the others we're leaving?"

Rob muttered, "Batman could completely destroy any of Starks technology without trying."

I snorted, "keep dreaming boy wonder…."

"You don't even _have _an alias, Hannah." My eyes narrowed, he continued with a competitive grin, "oh right, you're not technically a hero, we're your babysitters…"

"…Robin" His grin could have given the Cheshire cat a run for his money, "I'm gonna punch you sooooo hard"

He laughed, easily dodging my fist, and pulled up ahead of me. I chased after, only to slam in to bird boy as he stopped.

"Hey, it's just a bunch of sidekicks boys, should be enough for us to handle."

My "Friends" from earlier.

"We're not sidekicks!" A yell echoed out as a yellow blur swept by.

…..And enter Wally.

Apparently a few of my new team mates have some real issues when it comes to the term, "Sidekick," because within seconds we were on the move again, leaving some decidedly bruised men behind us.

"~Hey girl, you're Hannah Stark aren't you?~"

I turned around, "how do you-?"

There was someone in the shadows.

"~Daddy sends his love~" The thing/person's singsong voice was irritating.

"Do you know where Tony Stark is?" It/he/she shifted.

"~Maybe~"

"If you know the whereabouts of Tony Stark would you share the information with us" Kaldur's steady voice asked.

"~They have him~"

"Who's-"

"~Bye now~"

"Wait-" I started after the figure but Robin pulled me back.

His arm wrapped around my waist, "don't bother, it's just baiting you."

"Yeah," he let go.

"Lets go"


End file.
